


Got bored now writing random one shots

by Screams_in_anxiety



Series: One Shots By Anxiety [4]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:48:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 27
Words: 7,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23618542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Screams_in_anxiety/pseuds/Screams_in_anxiety
Summary: I got bored and now we're here
Series: One Shots By Anxiety [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2094951
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Getting lost somewhere

"We haven't been walking for hours please don't admit you got us found Remus" Came from a very annoyed Deceit who was five seconds from killing his friend

"I didn't get us lost double d! Can you tell me if you have two dicks now!" Remus said along with jazz hands because apparently he needs too do that

"Remus I swear I won't leave you alone in a room with Roman" Crossing his arms over his chest maybe he shouldn't have told Remus he'd come with him to his part of the imagination

"NO!" Remus screeched out clinging onto Deceit's leg "ANYTHING BUT THAT DEE!"

"I love it when you do that" Sighing at the end and patting Remus on the head

"Remus Deceit there you are Roman has been looking for you both" a voice called behind them

Oh thank god Deceit thought to himself any longer and Remus would be a dead man


	2. Got bored now I'm writing random one shots

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2\. Pet names
> 
> Queer platonic partner (is this right????)
> 
> People:Everyone (not really but-)
> 
> Main focus:Remus Deceit Logan
> 
> Tw:the others are assholes?

"BLUEBIRD CATCH ME!!" Remus yelled out throwing himself at Logan from the top of the stairs

"Wait what!?" Logan yelled turning just in time to see Remus throwing himself at him

If deceit doesn't kill him for this I will with that thought Logan made sure to catch Remus and spin around because Remus enjoyed it and Logan liked hearing it

"AGAIN AGAIN!!" Remus yelled making a move to run up the stairs before Logan grabbed his arm

"No Acid we will not be doing that again I'm sure you gave everyone a heart attack" pointing at the others to prove his point

"WHAT WAS THAT!?" Roman the ever dramatic one yelled swinging his sword around

"Bluebird Acid??" Patton said to himself wondering why they called each other that

"Remus what are you doing here did deceit send you that must be it DECEIT STOP PRETENDING TO BE LOGAN!" Yelled Virgil getting to close into Logan's face for comfort

"I am Logan tho-"

"NO YOU AREN'T LOGAN WOULD NEVER LET MY BROTHER TOUCH HIM!" Roman yelled backing Virgil up though he did say brother like it honesty hurt him to say it

"But I-"

"Deceit I have to agree with the kiddos here Logan would never let Remus touch him nice try though!' Patton said clapping his hands together

"I AM LOGAN I WOULD LET REMUS TOUCH ME BECAUSE HIS DECEIT'S AND I PLATONIC PARTNER!" Logan yelled out tired a being cut off

"I think you all haven't done enough raven,sour apple let's not leave" a voice said calmly wrapping his arms around their shoulders

"Okay snakey" mumbled Remus agreeing because if he stayed any longer he'd kill the others for making their bluebird sad

"That would be nice bee" Logan said leaning into Deceit and Remus body heat

With that they left the others to go hang out in Deceit's room to cheer Logan up


	3. Got bored now I'm writing random one shots

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 3\. Patching the other up but not really
> 
> Ship:Remy and Emile
> 
> Tw:child abuse but not really show? They're also teens

The thing is when Emile opened the door he wasn't expecting to find his best friend and boyfriend of 2 years leaning against the railing holding his arm bleeding

"Remy wha-" Was the only the Emile got out before he was catching his boyfriend 

It took two hours of treating the cuts and bruises on him before Remy woke up

"Hey baby doll" groaning when Emile hit his gut

"DON'T EVER SCARE ME LIKE THAT REMY!" Yelled Emile crying

"Aw you were worried about me!" Remy teased smiling

"Why wouldn't I? Matter of fact what happened Remy?" Emile asked softly worried for Remy

"Ugh nothing bad? My dad was home he doesn't like me dating you wanted me too break up with you I said no and well yeah" Remy explained like this was normal

"Remy-" Emile began

"Don't," Remy began holding his hand up "I know what you're gonna say and I did call the cops before coming here"

"That's not what I was going to say" Emile said pouting

"Oh yeah and what were you gonna say hm?" Remy asked raising his eyebrow

"That I love you and I'm glad you're alive" Emile said kissing Remy's forehead and laying next to him on the bed

"Love you two nerd" Remy mumbled softly closing his eyes

"I know" Emile said joining Remy in the land of sleep

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry bout this one :)


	4. Got bored now I'm writing random one shots

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 4\. Fantasy
> 
> People:Logan(witch) Remy(mermaid Deceit(dragon) Remus(werewolf)
> 
> Ships:none???
> 
> Tw:uhhhh maybe blood idk fuck-
> 
> Remy goes by them/they

So when people tell you being a witch is fun Logan would like to say FALSEHOOD it is not well it is but at the same time.....

"BURN THE WITCH!!!!"

"KILL HIM!!!"

"MONSTER!!"

"STOP HIM!"

Yeah witches are still killed even though y'know they outlawed that 

"THAT IS AGAINST THE LAWS!" Logan yelled not stopping he had to get to the woods it was the only way he'd come out alive

"THE WITCH IS NEARING THE WOODS STOP HIM" A person screamed behind him it sounded like his father

Frowning Logan ran into the woods taking random turns just in case only stopping when he came across a lake sitting down his body let him know he needed air 

"If I had live any closer than I had that would have been nice" Logan mumbled to himself wrapping his arms up after cleaning them his not dumb

"Well well it seems as a little witch has found themselves in our woods dee can we keep him!" A voice asked this 'dee' 

"Yes,now little witch what're you doing in our woods?" Dee? Asked 

"Running" Logan said turning to face the voices only to come face to face with one

"HI MY NAMES REMUS I'M A WEREWOLF!!" 'Remus' screamed into his ear sticking his? Hand out

"Oh hello my name's Logan I'm like you've noticed am a witch" Logan said shaking Remus hand

"I suppose I shouldn't say who I am my name is deceit I'm not a dragon" deceit said smiling

"HEY BITCHES LEAVE THE POOR BOY ALONE!" A voice yelled behind them

"REMY WE CALLED DIBS!"

"if we're doing that Remy actally called dibs before I've meet them before" Logan said smiling shyly

"Yeah so leave my boy alone!" Remy huffed waving their arms "Logan babes get over here I wanna see how much you've grown up!"

"Yes Remy I'll be right over just let me finish talking to them" Logan laughed at the betrayed look Remy gave him the mermaid always seemed to pop up when he needed them the most


	5. Got bored now I'm writing random one shots

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 5.Scars
> 
> People:Remy and Remus
> 
> Tw:uhhhh self harm?
> 
> Remy uses she/her
> 
> Remus is he/him
> 
> So uhhh trans buddy's
> 
> MAMA REMY!!!

"Where did you get this one?" Remy asked tracing the scar that worried her 

he wouldn't harm himself right? Yeah he would if he was in a low place maybe but he'd tell her right? 

"Hm I did that one with a knife I...I just wanted the thoughts to stop.." He said softly snapping her out of her thoughts

"What thought Remus?" She asked softly knowing the answer already

"All of them! THEY MAKE ME A MONSTER MY BROTHER HATES ME BECAUSE OF THEM!" Remus snapped waving his arm that she wasn't holding around

Oh..remus what have they done to you? She thought to herself no matter they had their chances with him now like always I'll pick their well not deceit's mess up but this time NONE of those LIGHT sides will see him 

Humming she moved her hands to hold his face moving it towards her own growling softly when she saw tears running down his face 

"Oh Remus those thoughts don't make you a monster...you can't help them and if Mr. I'm a prince with a stick up my ass can't see how much his brother needs him then I suppose you're mine now" She said already planning on what she was going to do to the lights maybe not Logan he doesn't know emotions well enough to know how it'll hurt her little trash panda

"Okay.....what do I call you?" He asked her the tears slowing down

"Whatever you like Remus" She said smiling at him

"Okay mama Remy" he said letting his head fall into her chest

"Remus theres not much to use for hiding there!" Remy laughed out starting to ran her fingers though his hair

"Hmmm that's okay" he said falling asleep as his mama Remy ran her fingers though his head

"It'll be okay I'll make sure of it my little trash panda" Remy said softly and that's the last thing Remus heard before falling asleep

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Should I make another part of this or no?


	6. Got bored now I'm writing random one shots

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 6\. Making fun of the other
> 
> Ship:Roman and Virgil
> 
> People:Roman Virgil Patton Logan

"Emo"

"Dramatic"

"Loser"

"Wannabe prince"

"Oatmeal cookie"

"Ugly"

"Hot topic wannabe"

"Now kiddos that's not nice!" Patton said putting his hands on his hips

"Daaaad leave us alone!" Roman said

"Yeah what princey said" Virgil said nodding

"Now kiddos I kn-" 

"Patton leave them be they're only flirting in the way they know" Logan said as he passed by them to the kitchen

"MOM!!" Roman and Virgil both yelled in embarrassment

"Oh....OH!," Patton said clapping his hands together "I'm sorry kiddos I didn't know!!"

Needless to say both of them left in embarrassment

!!!!extra!!!!

"Moooom why'd you say that!?" Virgil asked laying on top of Logan's desk

"I am not your mother get off my desk and go to bed you've be up for the last four days" Logan said shooing the anxious side out his room and into his own bed

"I don't wanna tho-" was all Virgil got to say before he was in his bed out like a light

"Hmmm I thought so" Logan said softly leaving and shutting the door on his way out now to make sure no one woke the other side up...

!!!Extra!!!

"Mama why would you tell dad that!?" Roman asked sitting on top of Logan's dresser

"This is the second time today this has happened" Logan mumbled to himself 

"Roman I'm not your mother nor is Patton your dad I told him because I was tired of hearing him screamed at you both because of that now get off my dresser and go eat I've yet too see you eat today!" Logan said while pulling the Creative side towards the kitchen to eat

!!Extra!!

"Soooo mom huh?" Patton asked sitting on Logan's bed

What the hell is this bullshit? Logan asked himself

"I'm no ones mother now Patton get out of my room" Logan said kicking the moral side out

"Awww but Logan it's soo cute!" Patton said laughing

"Go away I'm busy! Besides you need to go bake you're to hyper right now and make sure to take your meds Patton!" Logan said form the other side of the door

"Aw okay!" Patton pouted walking away

!Extra!

After looking back at some moments with the other sides Logan was now laying on his floor 

"Am I really that motherly?"


	7. Got bored now I'm writing random one shots

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 7\. Fusion
> 
> People:everyone some king here as well-

It's not to say that Logan hates fusioning per say it's just well.....

"Logan please fuse with me!!" Patton begged wrapping his arms around Logan's shoulders

"For the last time Patton,No" Logan said 

If he doesn't let go I'm losing it Logan thought  
////////////////////////////////////\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

"Logan my dear nerd let's fuse!" Roman said smiling and holding his hand out for Logan to take

I swear to all that is holy I'm about to lose it Logan thought walking away from the 'prince' ignoring Roman's loud "what!?"  
//////////////////////////////////\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

"Wanna fuse you don't to" Virgil said looking at the floor

How dare they send one of the sides he can't get as mad at 

"No thank you Virgil" Logan said walking off towards his room  
/////////////////////////////////\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

"Logan?" Emile asked from his left side

"Yes?" Logan asked looking up from his book to better look at the other

"Why don't you want too fuse with the others?" Emile asked 

Sighing Logan closed his book and patting the space next to him once Emile was sat down he turned to look at him

"The only people I've fused with are Deceit," Logan ignored the gasp of surprise "as well as king"

"King?"

Smiling Logan nodded "King was well everything I wanted in a friend so it hurt a lot when the well that's in the past but deceit was not so friendship I don't actually know what we were before than" Logan missed the old times before King became Remus and Roman

"Ah,Logan maybe you should fuse with Deceit again or Remus?" Emile said hopeing to help the other

"Maybe"  
/////////////////////////////////////\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

See the thing is it wasn't suppose to happen but it did Logan was walking to the kitchen when he ran into someone he didn't recognize

"Hello may I ask who you are?" Logan asked the smiling person

"Hello Logan I'm the Fusion of Deceit Remus and Remy!!" The Fusion said waving their hands

"What do you like being called?" He asked

No he didn't want to join the Fusion it was just polite to ask he thought to himself

"Oh no one really asked when we saw them well besides Emile! I'm Roxy!" The now dubbed Roxy said

"It's nice to meet you Roxy I'm sorry the others didn't ask for yo-"

"Would you join me?" Roxy asked 

"W...what?" Logan asked just in case he heard wrong

"Fuse with me?" The Fusion asked shyer this time

"I suppose...." Logan said allowing the fusion to grab his hands  
//////////////////////////////////\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

"Who are you?" A voice asked 

The fusion turned to look at the side who asked them oh it's Roman and Pattons fusion great

"I'm Stardust the fusion of Remy Remus Deceit and Logan!" Stardust said being fused was nice it felt right

"Oh hello Stardust I'm Puppy love!!," Stardust laughed at that "or Poppy!" Poppy said jumping up and down

"It's nice to meet you poppy" Stardust said 

"I didn't know more than two people could fuse" another voice said "I'm Elvi fusion of Emile and Virgil" Elvi said rolling their eyes

"Well now you do" Stardust said leaving to be by themself


	8. Got bored now I'm writing random one shots

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 8\. Sleeping in
> 
> Person:Remy and Deceit can bee seen as a ship or friends idc
> 
> Tw:idk??

"Dee don't leave I literally just got your ass in bed!" Remy said pulling the snake like side back into bed

"Remy I do have too get up" Deceit said to sleepy to lie 

"Nooooo you don't" Remy whined curling up on deceit "no leaving this bed until I'm happy with your sleep schedule!"

"Remy please I have work-"

"Don't care sleep or I'm telling Remus!" Remy threatened

Sighing Deceit closed his eyes "fine Remy you win work you magic" 

"You got it babes" Remy said running his fingers though deceit's hair humming a song that he knew he liked watching as the side fall asleep

"I love you babes sleep well"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it was so short!


	9. Got bored now I'm writing random one shots

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 9\. Hugging
> 
> People:Virgil And Patton
> 
> Tw:idk

"Virgil kiddo?" Patton asked softly sitting in front of the panicking side 

"It's okay Virgil his gone he can't hurt you" The moral side said wrapping his arms around the anxious side 

"I'm sorry for-"

"Never say sorry for having a panic attack or an a anxiety attack Virgil never!" Patton said pulling him closer

"Okay okay" Virgil said hugging Patton back

"Do you need anything?" Patton asked

"C..can we stay like this for awhile?" Virgil asked shyly

"Sure kiddo!" Patton said nodding happily


	10. Got bored now I'm writing random one shots

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 10\. Watching the other sleep
> 
> Ship:Remy/Logan/Deceit/Remus
> 
> Trans Logan
> 
> People:everyone
> 
> Tw:Patton is um not so kind? Roman and Virgil are just rude but don't mean it I don't remember want it's called but uhhh misgendering and hating on trans character

"Logan kiddo we need to talk" Patton said glaring at the two dark sides on either side of him 

"Can't you talk to her here?" Remus asked glaring right back at Patton

"No I need to talk to him alone" Patton said clapping his hands (he...he does this a lot?-)

"Patton you know I'm a girl so-"

"NO! I'M SICK OF THIS," Patton threw his hands out towards Logan "THOMAS IS MALE WE'RE ALL MALE YOU CAN'T BE FEMALE LOGAN!" 

"Logan can be female" Deceit said as he and Remus stood up ready to fight him

"What's going on?" Roman asked Virgil behind him

"Patton i-"

"Logan is spending time with Remus and Deceit" Patton said faking tears

"LOGAN WHY ON EARTH WOULD YOU DO THAT!?" Roman yelled putting himself between Patton and them as Virgil glared at them

"If you want to be a dark side Logan just leave!" Virgil snapped at her 

"Fine" Logan said grabbing her two boyfriends and leaving to find her third boyfriend  
///////////////////////////////////////\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

"Hey babes wha-" 

"I quit being a light side" Logan said throwing herself onto Remy's bed

"Ah come on boyfriends of mine bed time murder later" Remy said when all three of them were on his bed he kissed all their foreheads making them fall asleep

After watching them for awhile he fell asleep as well


	11. Got bored now I'm writing random one shots

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 11\. Drawing someone
> 
> People:Remus Roman(mentioned)
> 
> Tw:uhhh blood?

Remus loved his brother REALLY HE DID!! but sometimes he couldn't help stabbing him it's not his fault! He tries not to do it but he always ends up doing it so he can love his brother from afar where he can't hurt him 

Remus smiled picking up the red closet to his brothers red like blood! Okay bad thought but that's okay it won't led him to harming his twin

Maybe when it's finish he can show Roman?......no last time he showed Roman something he screamed and stabbed me I'll show some one else then

But who?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's short


	12. Got bored now I'm writing random one shots

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 12\. Scars part 2
> 
> People:Remy Remus Deceit Logan Roman Patton Virgil
> 
> Tw:um Remy beats the crap out of Roman and the others but uhhh not showed? Also the others aren't kind idk fam m'sorry
> 
> Remy she/her
> 
> Remus he/him

"REMY WHAT DID YOU DO!?" Patton screamed looking from the bloody Roman to the smug? Remy

"What needed to be done do you know what y'all bitches did to my kid?" Remy snapped leaning towards Patton

"K...kid!?" Patton asked frowning Remy wouldn't make a good dad maybe he should find the kid and take him

"Yeah Remus!" Remy snapped walking closer to Patton

"But Remus is a-"

"His younger than me and his mine too protect! Didn't anyone ever tell you bitches not to mess with a cub when the mama bear is near?" Remy asked tilting her head to the right smiling

"Uhh but-"

"Patton are you okay!?" Virgil yelled pushing himself between the two "what did you do to Roman!?"

"He hurt Remus so many times yet-"

"Yeah but he d-"

"DON'T YOU DARE SAY THAT!" Remy snapped

"What did Roman do to Remus?" Logan asked tilting his head to the side

Ah good ol logic "let's see hmmm," tapping her chin in thought "ah! His set him on fire pushed him off a wall called him names and made him feel like a monster!"

"Ah I see" Logan said calmly

"Deceit show yourself-"

"I'm right here Patton" Deceit's voice called behind them holding Remus close to him

"REMUS HOW DARE YOU SEND REM-"

"HE HAD NOTHING TOO WITH THIS!" Remy snapped throwing herself towards the anxious side  
//////////////////////////////////////\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

"Thanks for that Remy" Remus said cuddling her while Deceit and Logan made hot coco

"Always" she said kissing his forehead


	13. Got bored now I'm writing random one shots

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 13\. Princess and Prince 
> 
> Ships:Remy/Deceit/Logan/Remus(not really),Patton/Roman
> 
> People:everyone (Not Emile)
> 
> Tw:Uhhhh mis gendering

Remy loved her people really! But sometimes she felt like she might kill some of them.....

"Your young prince your potential spouses are here" A servant said unaware of the anger that he lit

"Your princess," she started "will be there shortly" waving a hand the servant left

Killing is not allowed father will be displeased she repeated in her head as she got dressed

"Murder only if needed" she softly said Virgil said only if needed so she will listen

A knock drew her from her thoughts

"Princess?" A voice she knew well asked from behind the door quickly walking towards the door she threw it open

"Virgil!" She yelled pulling him into a hug "I missed you babes!"

"Careful princess or someone might think the wrong thing" Virgil teased the girl who in reply hit his arm

"Mother didn't know better thankfully father did!"

"Ah yes thank god we have Roman" Virgil said dryly causing the girl to laugh

"Careful Virgil my father might hear you!" She teased him as he led her towards everyone else

"Sweetheart I'm so glad you joined us!" Mother said hopping towards her and dragging her towards the three people "now go on and get to know them" 

"Yes dear please get to know them but be safe" Father said as mother led him and Virgil away

"Hello my name is Remy" 

"My name is Juke" the male? In yellow said "her/she"

"They/them! Remus is my name!" The person in green and black said leaning against Juke

"Logan he/him" The male in blue said 

"I do believe this is the beginning of a very beautiful friendship!" Remy yelled


	14. Got bored now I'm writing random one shots

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 14\. Flowers
> 
> People:King and Remy
> 
> Can bee taken as a ship

Remy hated when Thomas wouldn't listen to him IT'S NOT LIKE HE NEEDS SLEEP

Huffing and walking to the imagination so he could find king he always helped when Remy was in a bad mood  
//////////////////////////////////////\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

"My dear why are you pouting?" King's voice sounded behind him causing Remy to turn around and throw himself at king who caught him

"Ugh babes Thomas won't listen and sleep I'm like trying my best here" Remy said hiding his face in King's chest 

"Well my dear he should listen to you seeing as without you heavens knows how much more dumb things I'd do!" King laughed wrapping his arms around Remy

"Damn right" Remy agreed keeping King from killing himself was one of his many job's

"Here my dear" King said putting a flower crown on top of Remy's head making him look up 

"Did you just put a flower crown on me?" Remy asked King who nodded

"Yes if it becomes black it mean something has happened to me" King told Remy

"That won't ever happen" Remy said

"Let's hope so my dear" King said smiling sadly at Remy knowing Morality was growing angry at him  
////////////////////////////////////\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Remy cried watching the flower crown king give him so long ago turn black putting a hand over his mouth and falling to his knees he knew deep down 

King was gone.....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M SO SORRY


	15. Got bored now I'm writing random one shots

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 15\. It pronouns
> 
> People:Logan,Deceit,Remus
> 
> Mentioned:Virgil,Roman,Patton,Thomas
> 
> Tw:idk?

"I'm a male I use male pronouns" Logan informed its- HIMSELF looking at his reflection in the mirror

"Goodbye Logan,I wouldn't take you for being a lier" Deceit purred out while Remus raised a eyebrow why Remus was here? Logan wasn't sure he wanted to know

"I'm not being a lier I have told no lies so please be on your way" Logan informed the other two sides

Patton would hate you   
Virgil hate would be directed towards you  
Roman would think you're acting  
Thomas would laugh wouldn't he? Or would he understand?

"If Dee Dee says you lied you lied dork!" Remus chirped taking Logan from his thoughts

"And why would the two of you need to know?" Logan asked crossing i- STOP IT YOU'RE LOGIC YOU HAVE NO FEELINGS YOU'RE MALE

"Because I didn't hear the lies you told" Deceit said leaning against Remus

Oh that makes sense OH WAIT Logan thought turning red

"Dee Dee I think you broke hi-"

"It" Logan said softly

"What wasn't that Logan don't speak up" Deceit said tapping his ear

"Yeah nerdy Wolverine tell us so we can hear!" Remus yelled

"Um well I" Logan begin turning red even more from tumbling over simple words

"Well could it be that you are male?" Deceit asked innocently

That made Logan flinched

"Oh! So you aren't a dude?" Remus asked

"Why does it matter? I am logic I don't need these feelings" Logan said 

"Logan don't tell us the wrong pronouns" Deceit said putting his hands on his hips like a mother scolding her children

"Just because you're logic doesn't mean you can't have feelings!" Remus yelled crossing his arms

"I identify with" Logan really hoped they won't hurt h- it "it pronouns" it said already feeling a little better about itself

"Really?" Remus asked frowning when Logan flinched

"It does matter that you're not male" Deceit informed it

"Yeah now I get to say I love talking to it about the human body!" Remus chirped

Logan allowed itself to relax 

"I'd like that very much Remus" Logan informed him

"DID YOU HEAR THAT DEE DEE IT SAID IT'D LIKE THAT!!" Remus screamed causing it to laugh while Deceit covered his ears

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyone who say it pronouns are not allowed will BEE ENDED ON THE SPOT LEAVE THE POOR PEOPLE WHO USE IT PRONOUNS ALONE YA FUCKIN PIECE OF SHIT


	16. Got bored now I'm writing random one shots

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 16\. They/them pronouns (HA LOOK IT'S ME-)  
> Plus a bit of it pronouns for Logan :)   
> People:every one (but Remy and Emile)
> 
> Qpp:Deceit and Logan
> 
> Dating:Deceit and Remus
> 
> Tw:Uhhh accidentally making fun of person in a dress? Unintentional misgendering

"DECEIT!" Was the only warning they got before they were summoned appearing before everyone in their green and blue dress

"WHAT ARE YOU WEARING!?" Roman screamed laughing

"Deceit kiddo why are you wearing that?" Patton asked giggling

Virgil didn't say anything to busy laughing at them

"Um Deceit are you okay?" Thomas asked after seeing Deceit began to tear up

"Yes" deceit hissed out 

"Deceit kiddo can you tell us why you're in a dress?" Patton asked softly

"He probably lost a bet to my brother" Roman huffed

Deceit flinched a little at the he though they didn't know that Deceit went by they pronouns so they didn't have any right t-

"Deceit you okay?" They heard Logan's voice asked softly 

Opening their eyes deceit found that they could only see their platonic partner

Nodding their head they let Logan run it's fingers though their hair

"Why is Deceit so upset he really sh-"

"Virgil politely shut up" Logan snapped at the other side curling protectively around them

"I heard your called Lo-" Remus trailed off running over and scooping deceit from Logan's arms causing the side to whine

"It's okay Deceit it's just Remus he wouldn't let anyone hurt you" their friend informed them even though they wanted it's friendly warmth as well

"Logan what's going on?" Thomas asked worrying about deceit

"Is deceit okay!?" Patton yelled out

"Yes" Logan said shielding it's friends from the others vision

"If hi-"

"Not he" Remus snapped

"Then what is Deceit wanting to be called" Roman asked tilting his head

"They/them" Deceit informed making grabbing hands at their friend

"Logan I think our dear snake want you as well!" Remus yelled grabbing Logan's arm and sinking down to his room

"REMUS!" Logan yelled at it's friend?

"Oh hush Logan look at our snake and tell me you wouldn't cuddle them right now!" Remus yelled at it pulling it into bed with them

"Damnit your right" it mumbled curing around it's friend

"Damn right I am I know they're your weakness nerd" Remus chirped curing around deceit other side

Deceit bleeped happily having their boyfriend and queerplatonic partner with them


	17. Got bored now I'm writing random one shots

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 17\. Disappointed/Aromantic(is this how it's spelled?)
> 
> People:everyone besides Thomas :)
> 
> Ships:uhhhhh Remus/Deceit,Remy/Emile,Patton/Virgil/Logan
> 
> Qpp:Roman,Emile,Remy and Deceit(whom will bee called Jun in this bc I can't spell his actual name-)
> 
> Emile n Roman uses she/her + him/he,Remy and Jun they/them
> 
> Tw:uhhh light sides suck? Emile killed Virgil but it's okay his not actually dead?

"Now I'm just disappointed in all of you" Emile said after popping out of nowhere glaring at the others

"Em no don't" Roman said softly 

"Nope sorry babes for being the so called light sides y'all suck" Remy said taking a loud drink from their coffee

"It's fine!" Roman snapped at her Qpp's though he couldn't see her other one

"We are not sucky! Besides Roman said it's fine!" Patton whined 

"Yeah if Princey says it's fine it's fine" Virgil snapped 

"Yes,we were just pointing out that Roman indeed can not be Aromatic seeing as he has talked about romance like her life depend on it" Logan informed them

"Jun,Remus come see this bullshit!" Remy yelled summoning the two dark sides

"Why did you not summon us dear?" Jun asked frowning

"Because Ro's so called friends are being toxic ish and Em might murder someone" Remy informed them and they finally looked at Emile who looked like she was about to break someones neck with his bare hands

"Remy I would never!" Emile yelled

"Hey brother dearest what's happening?" Remus stage whispered to Roman

"They were telling me how I couldn't possibly be Aromatic and to stop trying to get attention" Roman said 

Remus wrapped his arms around his sister and growled when he saw he was crying and that sent Emile off who actually did up breaking Virgil's neck because he told Roman to stop being such a baby when he got caught lieing

No one stopped her or Remy when they decked Patton  
Or Jun when they stabbed Logan

Though no of it matter because now they had a Royal to cheer up and a Duke

"Come along now you two" Emile said softly lending them all to her office


	18. Got bored now I'm writing random one shots

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 18.Flowers part 2
> 
> People:everyone besides Emile(MY POOR BBY M'SORRY-)
> 
> Tw:uhhhh King's death talked bout?

Remy's a nice guy but only when it came to people he loved so being summoned by PATTON of all people ON THE DAY OF KING'S DEATH? Not the best move my dudes!

"What the ever loving fuck do you want babes" Remy said flashing a all to fake smile at Patton

"Oh well kiddo-" "not your kiddo" "Thomas here wasn't been sleeping very well lately and wellllll" Patton said smiling at Remy who raised a eyebrow at him

"Like totally sorry about that babes," taking a loud sip of his coffee "but I really don't care I was busy" 

" What could possibly be more important than Thomas well being?" Logan asked tilting his head

"HIS HAVING SEX WITH A GOAT!" Remus screamed which made Logan sigh,Virgil hiss,Patton and Thomas screamed scared and Roman sighed in only a way he could as a dramatic gay bitch oh and Deceit put his hands over his face

"Firstly disgusting,Secondly fuck off" Remy said

"Hey um" "call me sleep babes" "okay sleep why do you have a black flower crown on?" Thomas asked pointing towards it

"Hmmm yes I wasn't wondering that myself" Deceit said flashing Remy a smile

You sly bitch Remy thought

"Are they real they look dead" Roman said going to poke it

Remy actually smacked his hand away hissing

"Hey he was just going to touch it is it THAT special?" Virgil asked 

"Oh yeah it is" Remy turned towards Patton "why don't you all ask Patton he'd know ALL about this crown~" Remy purred out a tad bit rudely (okay a whole lot)

Deceit sighed like the overworked under payed mother he is "Remy don't be nicer about it"

"Nicer about what?" Thomas asked confused

"It was a gift from HIM right?" Patton asked looking at the flower crown

"D'aw look at that he DOES know" Remy said before nodding "yup gave it to me and said if it turns black something (death most likely) has happened to me,not like that but y'all get the point"

"May I ask who you are talking about?" Logan asked while Virgil just lowly hissed

"R-"   
"YOU DON'T GET TO SAY HIS NAME PATTON NOT AFTER WHAT YOU DID!" Remy screamed 

"What did he do?" Roman asked softly

"He split King into y'all" Remy pointed at Remus and Roman "all because he got mad"

"Is that true?" Remus asked

"It.... I didn't mean for it to happen!" Patton yelled crying

"Yeah well it did?" "Can you tell us about him?" Roman and Remus asked at the same time

"Sure lets go you two" Remy said taking the twins to the place that hadn't split King's and Remy's land

Maybe this year it'll be okay Remy thought looking at Roman and Remus


	19. Got bored now I'm writing random one shots

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 19\. Flowers part 3
> 
> People:king(talked bout), Remy,Remus and Roman

Leading the twins to the tree Remy leaned against it while the twins sat in front of him

"Now where to begin King as you know were both of you before one became two" Remy paused taking a deep breath "King was my best friend he made sure I didn't kill anyone and I made sure he didn't get killed it was a very good deal"

"You loved him didn't you?" Roman asked sadly

"I did in fact love him so much never did tell him" Remy said 

"But why didn't you tell him?" Remus asked frowning

"Because I knew he loved Patton" Remy sighed 

"Oh..." Both twins were silently talking to one another

"Tell us about the stupidest thing he ever did!" Remus yelled

"Oh you'll love this one" Remy said grinning  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"That's all Remus" Roman laughed

"No that's you!" Remus remarked

"No"

"Yes"

"No"

"Yes"

"No"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"HA I WIN!" Remus screamed

King would've loved this Remy thought sadly watching the twins

"Remy Remus cheated!" Roman whined

"Did not!"


	20. Got bored now I'm writing random one shots

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 20\. Gossiping
> 
> Main focus:Roman Remus Logan Deceit
> 
> Secondary focus(?):Patton Virgil (they're like there for .3 seconds)
> 
> Ship:Roman/Janus,Logan/Remus(I guess)
> 
> Qpp:Roman/Logan,Remus/Janus

"Okay kiddos I think that's all for today!" Patton chirped smiling

"Oh thank god" Virgil mumbled before sinking out followed by Patton 

"Soooo Logan what now?" Roman asked

"My room or your room?" Logan asked back

"My room" Roman said sinking down  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"I love him so much" Roman whined laying on top of Logan both in their pjs with facemasks on

"Yes I am well aware however consider this; I love the other one" Logan informed Roman

Roman pulled a face "I don't know what you see in him but it's adorable!"

"Roman please not so loud what if someone hears you and asks to many questions?" Logan mumbled

"Hey hey Berry I'm pretty sure panicking is Virgil's thing" Roman said softly 

"You are correct I apologize cherry" Logan said smiling

"Don't now berry tell me everything!"

"Well his dumb but smart at the same time like how??"

"He is my twin and I'd still not be able to tell you"

"And when he comes up with these ideas cherry it's like his eyes light up like the night sky"

"Oh you have it bad!"

"Shut up"

Roman laughed at that much to Logan's amusement  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Your turn" Logan informed him after finishing his little rant about Remus

Roman lit up smiling "okay okay he has soft looking hair and I just wanna touch and he hisses? I love?"

Logan laughed softly 

"And what else cherry?"

"Omg his can talk to snakes and acts like one sometimes and it's adorable!"

"Mhm"

"He listens to me?? And I'm so gay for him?"

"Cherry please your room is getting warm"

"Oh shit sorry berry" snapping his fingers the room began cooling down

"Thank you"

"Your welcome now where was I?"

"He listens to you"

"Thanks! His smile is so soft and I just want him to smile at me"

Yeah they're both fucked Logan thought  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The next day Logan and Roman were just trying to eat breakfast when Remus and Janus showed up much to their surprise

"So a little bridie told us you both were talking about us yesterday" Remus said grinning

Oh ffffuck Roman thought slamming his face on to the table as Logan froze 

"We'll take that as a yes" Janus said smiling

Logan sighed petting Roman's head as said person let out a high pitch whine

Poor Roman Logan thought

"Bro are you good?" Remus asked poking his head before leaning closer to his ear "do you need Janus to kiss it better?" Remus asked so only Roman would hear it

"Nope I'm good" Roman mumbled lifting his head up looking at Janus then putting it back down

"Well I'm taking Logan" Remus chirped grabbing said person hand and sinking down

Aww no my emotional support nerd Roman thought sadly

"Don't come along Roman" Janus purred making Roman look up

"Please I just wanted breakfast" he mumbled got up looked at his toast sadly and sunk down with Janus


	21. Got bored now I'm writing random one shots

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 21.Aroace/Tears
> 
> People:Remus Roman and Virgil(dude I am sorry-)
> 
> Tw:Virgil is a bitch uwu
> 
> Ships:none this is pure family bonding over rude assholes uwu

"Are you serious?" Virgil asked walking into the living room to see Roman and Remus cuddling on the couch

"Hey emo nightmare" Roman raised a eyebrow daring Virgil to do something

"What.Is.He.Doing.Here?" Virgil hissed glaring at Remus

"Remus," Roman made a move to curl around his twin "is here because he has something to tell me"

"Alright get on with it then" Virgil snapped crossing his arms

Roman sighed shaking his head

"I'm aromantic" Remus mumbled out 

"Ah I myself am asexual" Roman said to comfort his twin

"What? That can't be right" Virgil snapped glaring at them

"Oh how so virgin?" Remus asked tilting his head

"You're both Thomas sides so you can't-"

"Suck my dick bitch" Remus snapped 

"Remus let's go before this because a fight" Roman mumbled leading his twin away  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"I would've won!" Remus whined resting his head on Roman's lap

"I know" Roman said running his fingers though Remus hair

"I just don't get it!" 

"Get what?"

"How that Virgin gets to act all high and mighty until Patton so much as smiles at him!"

"Mhm"

"It hurts" Remus said softly crying

"I know muddy I know" Roman replied failing to hold his tears in

"But at least we got each other?"

"Always muddy"


	22. Got bored now I'm writing random one shots

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 22\. Pride
> 
> People:Pride(Peggy),Deceit,Remus,Virgil,Roman,Logan,Patton,Thomas
> 
> Ships:Patton/Virgil,Logan/Remus,Roman/Deceit
> 
> Family:Peggy&Logan&Roman&Remus&Janus
> 
> Tw:idk?

"Look Thomas all I'm saying is we shouldn't bring princey or Logan into this" Virgil said 

"But Virgil we've been at this for a hour and we haven't found out what's wrong!" Patton whined pouting

"Look Virgil I know you and Roman don't get along but maybe we DO need him and Logan because he might know" Thomas said making him pout

"Fine!" Virgil mumbled not happy about it

"Roman Logan?" Thomas asked trying to summon them

Logan popped up Remus painting his nails Remus had dark blue nail polish on while he was painting Logan's bright green

Roman and Janus appeared Roman doing Janus makeup Roman noticed them first

"Hello everyone!" Roman chirped making the other three look up

"Oh FUCK!" Janus yelled snapping his fingers making everything go back to normal

"Awwww Dee I wasn't done" Remus whined

"I'm calling mom" Roman mumbled

"YOU WOULDN'T DARE!" Logan screamed jumping up

"Roman do summon them" Janus said while Remus laughed

"Who's mom?" Patton asked confused

"Mom is mom!" Remus yelled smiling

"Wow thank you for that very non confusing answer!" Virgil snapped

"Uh could we meet them?" Thomas asked kinda excited about it

"Sure" Roman said before Remus Logan and Janus covered their ears "MOM HELP!!!!!" Roman screamed on top of his lungs

A side appeared in front of Roman grabbing his shoulders

"Cherry I love you I really do BUT STOP DOING THAT!" The side snapped

"Sorry mom...but Thomas wanted to meet you!" Roman chirped making the sides head snap to Thomas

"Oh well hello dearie" The side said bowing towards Thomas "I'm Pride"

"Hello!" Patton chirped bouncing over to pride and pulling them into a hug

Remus hissed pulling Peggy away from him "their OURS not YOURS!" Remus hissed making Peggy sigh

"Remus apple his not trying to take me it's fine he was just being nice" Peggy said running their fingers though Remus hair 

"Fine but his on thin fuckin ice mom" Remus growled

"Mhm,now let's fix what ever is wrong with Thomas" Peggy said smiling

"Uh actually there was no problem I just missed them" Thomas said them as in the 'lights'

"Hmm well since one of my sons left for the lights and now I have a new sons I'll be taking my children and leaving,good bye Thomas hope you all have a great day" Peggy said reaching out and grabbing Roman Logan and Janus before sinking out


	23. Got bored now I'm writing random one shots

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 23\. Just let me go
> 
> People:Roman,Janus,Remus
> 
> Ships:none
> 
> Tw:attempted suicide,open ending?
> 
> M'was listening 2 two birds on a wire and my brain went yes angst! And here we are

Two birds on a wire  
One tries to fly away  
And the other watches him close from that wire  
He says he wants to as well  
But he is a liar

Roman sat on the edge of the cliff of forgotten tears falling down his face he didn't care no one was here to see the prince fall apart so why did he want someone here?

"ROMAN!" Someone screamed it sounded like Remus but Roman was to tired to care 

He heard footsteps running towards him and Roman laughed probably here to watch the fall 

I'll believe it all  
There's nothing I won't understand  
I'll believe it all  
I won't let go of your hand

Roman moved closer to the edge looking down at it,it looked welcoming and all Roman wanted to do was let himself fall forwards

"Roman get away from there!!" Remus? Yelled turning his head to look there was Remus being held back by Janus

"Why are you here?" Roman asked not caring how broken he sounded

"Because we don't care for you!" Janus snapped Roman tilted his head laughing

"Oh really?"

Two birds on a wire  
One says c'mon and the other says "I'm tired"  
The sky is overcast and I'm sorry  
One more or one less  
Nobody's worried

"Yes!" Remus hissed trying to escape Janus hold to get to his twin

"Sure you do" Roman mumbled turning back to face the darkness

"Roman please get away from there!" Remus begged 

"I don't think I will"

"Roman don't get away you'll get hurt!" Janus informed him

Roman broke slightly "I KNOW!"

I'll believe it all  
There's nothing I won't understand  
I'll believe it all  
I won't let go of your hand

Remus broke at that crying he couldn't lose Roman he was his other half his brother!

"Janus let me go!" Remus hissed 

"I can" Janus sighed

"Like hell you can't!"

"No really I can you'll fall down as well it can only handle one person" Janus informed him sadly

"How'd you know?" Remus asked

Janus didn't answer

Two birds of a feather  
Say that they're always gonna stay together  
But one's never going to let go of that wire  
He says that he will  
But he's just a liar

"I'm tired Remus" Roman mumbled 

"Of what?" 

"Everything I try so hard to do right but it always ends up wrong!" Roman yelled

Two birds on a wire  
One tries to fly away and the other  
Watches him close from that wire  
He says he wants to as well, but he is a liar

"That's fine we can't work it out" Janus said softly

"I don't think we can" Roman said sadly

Remus frowned "what do you mean?"

"Just let me go it's for the best" Roman mumbled falling forwards

"ROMAN!" Remus screamed breaking away from Janus and running to the edge

Two birds on a wire  
One tries to fly away and the other


	24. Got bored now I'm writing random one shots

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 24\. They'll be fine without me for a day! No babes they won't
> 
> People:Patton,Remy
> 
> Ships:uhhhh morasleep
> 
> TW:Idk?

"Pat hun get up" Remy said shaking said person

"Noooooo" Patton whined 

"Babe like we have to get up Thomas needs you"

"He'll be fine without me for one day"

"Honey no"

"Remy please"

"Up and at em"

"I didn't want to do this"

"Pat babe light of my life honey doll no" Remy begged 

Patton looked at Remy pouting and making puppy dog eyes at him and Remy sighed

"Fine" he mumbled while Patton smile

"Thank you!" Patton chirped kissing Remy on the lips

"Whateva"


	25. Got bored now I'm writing random one shots

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 25\. Crying
> 
> People:Patton,other sides mention
> 
> Tw:uhhh none? Expect maybee selfhate?

Patton cried into his pillow all he wanted to do was help but he kept messing up!

He made Roman feel like he wasn't needed or a hero!

Virgil god he didn't know how he made Virgil feel but it was surely bad

Logan.....oh Logan he really messed up with him! All logan wanted to do was help and be heard

Deceit or well Janus forgive him? Wasn't clear but he messed up with him as well!

Remus....he didn't know where to start with him

Patton cried harder wishing for these emotions to go away they only made every thing worst

Maybe Logan was right they didn't need emotions but Patton is Thomas heart!

He doesn't need you to be though he thought sadly

Just stay as morality Thomas needs that not a heart everyone else has that covered he thought to himself


	26. Got bored now I'm writing random one shots

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 26\. He kissed me!
> 
> People:Logan,Roman,Virgil(mention)
> 
> Tw:Arophobia,unwanted touching(kissing)

"ROMAN!" Logan screamed bursting into his friends room

"Yeah?" Roman asked turning their chair towards him

"Virgil kissed me" Logan informed them plopping down onto their bed

"He what?" Roman growled getting up from their chair and walking to stand in front of him

Logan nodded pulling Roman into his lap and cuddling them

"That bitch" they mumbled already knowing they're going to be on Logan's lap for awhile

"He asked me out" Logan paused anxious about what his friend would think but all Roman did was smile softly and place their hand onto his cheek

"I told him no I'm aro and he asked what it meant" Roman nodded and Logan continue "so I told him and he became angry"

Roman rubbed circles into his cheek smiling sadly at him worry clear in their eyes

"He began yelling at me and how if I didn't return his feelings I could've just said so instead of trying to say I'm something I can't be" Logan said softly tears falling down his face

Roman growled softly pushing themselves closer to him which made him smile softly

"I tried explaining to him that I can be aro and he grabbed my arm and pulled me into a kiss" he let out a sob and Roman kissed him on the neck a positive thing since he knows they don't want anything from him like how Virgil did

"He was wrong you're aro your not lying and I'm kicking his ass" Roman said softly

Logan nodded biting his lip Roman took their hand off of his cheek and he let a whine out

"You have a question I can tell" they informed him smiling

"Yes,would you" he paused taking a breathe "would you mind kissing me I don't want to feel his lips on mine and I know you don't want anything from me" 

Roman nodded leaning up and kissing him softly on the lips before pulling away

"Thank you" Logan mumbled

"Your welcome" Roman hummed


	27. Got bored now I'm writing random one shots

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 27\. 26 part 2
> 
> People: Roman,Virgil,Logan(not till the end),Patton and Remus(mention)
> 
> Ships:None 
> 
> Tw:arophobia,u!Virgil
> 
> Tags:Non-binary Roman,Aro Logan,Ace Roman

The next day Roman walked Logan to his room before walking off to where Virgil's and Patton's home was

Ah yes the dad and son Roman thought knocking on the door they only had to wait a couple of seconds before the door opened Virgil there and Roman stood up straight 

"Sup princey" Virgil mumbled leaning against the door way

"Virgil," Roman began putting their hand on Virgil's shoulder "I heard from a little birdie you kissed Logan when he said no and he wasn't into you"

"He lied he kissed me" Virgil hissed drawing away from Roman

"His not interested in that at all so I know for a fact you did it" tilting their head and grinning Roman stepped closer to Virgil 

"Look if he would have just said he wasn't interested and were dating you I wouldn't have" Virgil said 

"If he had said that? Wow Virgil you really are a ass" Roman mumbled before punching him

"WHAT THE HELL ROMAN!?" Virgil screamed holding his cheek

"How dare you make Logan feel as if he was broken or unlovable HOW DARE YOU TOUCH HIM!?" Roman screamed decking Virgil in the face   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"So was it worth it?" Logan asked playing with Roman's hands

"Very just wish the cop's were nicer" They mumbled

Logan laughed softly kissing their hands while Roman rolled their eyes

"And they say I'm the dramatic one"

"Hm,I believe Remus holds that title" Logan informed them making Roman giggle 

"Yeah...." "You okay ro?" "Hm? Yeah you?" "Better now that you're here again safe" "softie" "no you" "he memes!" "I've been friends with you for years of crouse i do" "I can't wait to tell everyone!" "No one will believe you" ".....YOU BITCH!"

Logan laughed leaning into Roman's chest who ran their hands down his back


End file.
